


Fashion Forward

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy, Established Relationship, F/F, froenbourg, pure fluff, snow girlfrens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: Prima always knew what she wanted, but only last year did she find out what she needed.





	

Fashion Forward  
________

If you'd have asked ten year old Prima where she wanted to be when she was eighteen, she would have said fashion designer travelling the world in a heartbeat. She'd probably say the same thing now, at eighteen, but what you wanted wasn't always what you needed. 

And right now, what Prima had found she'd needed had been in front of her for eighteen years. Her best friend, and now girlfriend, Donna. 

They'd started dating around this time last year, after the events of the whole 'Azran Destroying The World As We Know It' situation was solved, as Donna was sure the world was ending, she'd confessed to a fear stricken Prima cowering under a table. 

Luckily the world didn't end, so Prima was able to return Donna's feelings when rubble finally stopped falling from the sky. 

It hadn't been easy to start introducing Donna as her girlfriend, she kept slipping up in front of new people, or blurting it out to those they both knew would be against them dating. Frœnbourg was only a small place with only 20 odd residents, so it made sense for people to be weary. 

Not even a month into their relationship however, people seemed to have warmed up to the idea of the two lesbians of their town. Not that Prima had been holding grudges against them, she was more than eager to get back in on Mascha's gossip circle again. 

All in all, Prima had come to accept her current life in Frœnbourg with her girlfriend, with open arms. She'd stopped trying to reach a goal of travelling so young, that was something she could do in the future, and she cut down on her intense shopping sprees, much to her piggy banks relief.

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought Prima out of her nostalgic day dream, and back to reality. Donna was home, and was smiling warmly at Prima. 

"Mm, Good Afternoon Donna~" Prima rubbed her eyes to get rid of any sleep dust. "Good day at work?"

Donna chuckled. "I didn't go to work today." 

Confused, Prima questioned Donna's statement. "Why not?" 

"I had something to collect from the post office, and I stopped off at the Currency Exchange before I got home." Donna explained. "I've also got a 2 week holiday from work at the moment, and so do you." 

Oh yeah, Prima did have 2 weeks free from work coming up. 

"Oh? And why did you need to go the Currency Exchange? We're not going anywhere..." 

Prima stopped talking, as Donna pulled out two plane tickets, with TO- PARIS written in a large print on them. 

"Oh Donna!" Prima started tearing up. "I've always wanted to go to Paris!"

Donna smirked, stuffing the tickets in her pocket. "Well, you'd better start packing, we have to get the plane from St Petersburg early tomorrow morning, and if you plan on doing any shopping, remember to pack light, okay?" 

Prima latched onto Donna, giving her a squeezing hug. "You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that right?" 

"Happy 1 Year Anniversary, Pri."

**Author's Note:**

> Help I can't stop writing about snow lesbians
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
